Le Bal  Chapitre 01: Before
by Portgas D Kystel
Summary: Cette histoire je l'avais déjà écrite sous un autre nom mais mon compte à été piraté et je ne peux plus y accéder depuis un bon bout de temps. Donc je m'y suis réinscrite et en plus un lifting de mes anciens histoires à commencé par celui ci.  Enjoy!


LE BAL

Auteur: _Portgas D Kystel_

Mangas: _D Gray Man_

Genre: _Euh…humour je crois_

Disclamer: _Ces personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino._

_Les mots en gras sont les pensées des personnages_.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Before<p>

La Congrégation de l'ombre était en effervescence. Finder et Exorcistes (_sauf Kanda bien sur, ben oui, faut pas exagérer_) mettaient la main à la pâte afin terminer les préparatifs du bal annuel. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, Komui les avait réunis (_exception faite de Lavi et Bookman qui étaient en mission_) pour leur expliquer la situation:

-Komui: _Vous êtes tous là? On peut commencer alors. Si je vous ai rassemblez ici c'est pour vous expliquez le fonctionnement du bal de cet année_.

Krory:_ Nyé?_

_-Allen__: Un bal?_

-Komui: _Tu es nouveau ici donc c'est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant_.

-Allen: *_**Tss. Nouveau, nouveau. Ça fait 8 mois maintenant.**_*****

- Lenalee: _Laisse-moi-t'expliquer. Tous les ans, à une date définie par grand frère, nous organisons une soirée histoire de se reposer. Ah oui, il y a aussi un thème défini aussi par l'intendant. L'année dernière, le thème était «Bernard Minet for ever!» (1). Donc là le thème c'est….._

-Komui: _...LES COSPLAY_!

-Kanda: _Pff...A quoi ça sert vu qu'on est "__**déjà**__" des personnages d'animes._

Disait un Kanda, assis dans un coin éloignée des autres et pas du tout intéressé par ce qui était dit.

-Komui: _Il me semble que tu avais bien aimé d'être habillé en Biom...C'est quoi ce regard menaçant.?...et cette main prête à dégainer son katana?...Euh...Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir être original car sera désigné roi et reine de la soirée celui et celle qui aura le meilleur cosplay._

Avec l'art et la manière d'apparaitre n' importe où sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, Lavi et Bookman s'étaient glissés parmi la foule de gens pour ensuite s'installer entre Allen et un Krory qui semblait avoir décroché.

-Lavi: _Cool! Autant me désigner déjà comme «Ze King». Voyons voir, qui pourrait bien être ma reine._

Il balaya d'un regard la pièce ou ils étaient tous réunis avant de poser son regard sur Kanda avec un regard amusé et un sourire moqueur. Mais tout ceci disparut pour laisser place à la peur et à l'angoisse lorsque le désigné dégaina son katana.

-Kanda: _Crève charogne!_

-Lavi: _Eh Yû calme toi, c'était une blague, regarde ah ah ah tu vois je rigole. _

Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Komui:_ Pour terminer,__ la fête aura lieu dans trois jours, alors il faudra s'activer, comprit?_

-Tout le monde:...

-Kanda: _...fait chier..._

Lenalee:_ Ca va être amusant n'est-ce pas Allen?_

Allen:_ Euh... si tu le dit._

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

Lenalee:_ En plus, les Maréchaux seront là cette année_

Il sortit de sa bulle.

Allen: _Quoi? Ils seront là? «__**Lui**__» aussi?_

Lenalee: Oui, tous sans exception.

Disait-elle avec un grand sourire. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui raconter ce que «_ cet_ » enfoiré lui à fait subir durant son entrainement, si on pouvait appeler vraiment ça un entrainement. Il avait de la rancœur envers lui et un gros paquet de dettes sur le dos.

Komui: _Très bien. Vous pouvez vous retirez._

Dès lors, tout le monde discutèrent sans entrain de leurs costumes tout en préparant les festivités. Tous? Eh bien non, car Kanda s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse depuis de sortir. Pour preuve, on l'avait proposé des Soba (oO) et il a refusé. Mauvais souvenirs de l'année précédente sans doute. Lavi et Allen confectionnèrent ensemble leurs tenues, Miranda ne cessait de vouloir se jeter de l'étage car elle ne trouvait rien à se mettre et Krory n'avait rien toujours rien comprit à la situation.

Krory: Nyé?

Bref, tout le monde était tellement occupé à faire quelque chose qu'ils en oubliaient même les Akuma qui leurs préparaient un très mauvais coup.

Ils n'allaient pas oublier le bal de cette année...oh oui.

La suite bientôt.

**Pitite déf: **(1) Bernard Minet est celui qui chantait les génériques de dessin animé tel que Bioman, Ranma ½, Goldorak, Sailor Moon, Les chevaliers du zodiaque, Juliette je t'aime, Olive et Tom etc...


End file.
